Salamandre
by Romana in the Void
Summary: [Fiction Aventures] Ils pensaient que rien ne pourrait plus les affecter après la perte de Théo. Le Destin allait leur prouver le contraire...


_Salutations à toutes et à tous !  
Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans ce one-shot sur le merveilleux monde d'Aventures, puisse sa lecture t'être agréable !_

 _Cet écrit n'aurait jamais vu le jour sans le sublime recueil de drabbles de TailorFox dont un détail de l'un d'eux m'a particulièrement inspirée. Donc en un sens merci à elle ! (:_

 _Merci aussi aux reviewers de ma fic 'De feu et de glace', dont j'appréhendais assez les retours._

 _Voilà, c'est fini pour moi : bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

 **Salamandre**

.

Le jeune Shinddha Kory, l'imperturbable semi-élémentaire, reçut un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Une douleur froide et insidieuse paralysant son corps alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il voyait.

Non, pas encore une fois... Non !

Il ferma les paupières, vacillant sous la douleur, alors que la terrible vérité s'insinuait sous sa peau. Était-il condamné à rester toujours seul ? Ombre parmi les vivants, destinée à voir mourir tous ceux qui comptaient à ses yeux ?

Un feu ardent dévorait son cœur, blessant les chairs à vif pour n'en laisser que cendres et désespoirs. Il entendait toujours les crépitements alors que la foule se dispersait, morbide écho de sa souffrance...

Oh, le dieu du Destin devait se sentir puissant ! Manipuler ainsi tant et tant de vies et leur imposer chacun de ses désirs sadiques. Il pouvait presque entendre son rire traverser les flammes.

Malgré ses tentatives, une larme perça la barrière de ses cils, diamant de glace qui s'évapora avant de toucher les pavés. Ses poings se serrèrent alors que ses compagnes coulaient à leur tour sur ses joues blêmes.

Il le haïssait. De quel droit lui infligeait-il ça ? Lui avoir pris son clan, sa famille, son humanité, ce n'était pas assez ? Il avait fallu qu'il emporte Théo et maintenant... Il devait être heureux, tant de tourment en si peu de temps...  
Pour beaucoup Mahyar était un dieu neutre, simple garant de l'équilibre, tisseur de vies... Mais Shin voyait enfin la vérité. Il se délectait de leur dérives, s'ennuyait tellement que son seul plaisir était de manipuler dieux, diables, et mortels ! Laissant quelques maigres espoirs, pour mieux ensuite les anéantir.  
Leur monde était régi par un esprit malin aux pouvoirs infinis, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit au bord de la destruction...

Ses larmes s'étaient taries, remplacées par une ire grandissante, et il rouvrit les yeux.

Grunlek...

Le nain était à terre, le visage perdu dans le pelage d'Éden et ses épaules étaient secouées de mouvements saccadés par de silencieux sanglots.

Sous les cendres, ce qu'il restait du cœur de Shin se serra alors que sa rage diminuait, comme étouffée par la neige.

Il n'était pas seul. Et en un sens il aurait préféré. Redevenir cet être de glace mu par l'unique sentiment de vengeance et prêt à accepter les bras froids de la mort qui l'accueillerait.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas s'accorder ce privilège. Le nain avait la priorité.

Il s'avança et posa une main gantée sur son épaule, croisant son regard. Sa propre douleur s'y reflétait, miroir sombre où il se serait volontiers laissé disparaître. Sans eux, à quoi bon continuer ?

Et, tandis que deux âmes en peine puisaient un peu de vie dans la présence de l'autre, le brasier devant eux s'était éteint, ne laissant qu'un disque de cendres chaudes.

.

Frustré, le dieu du Destin les quitta un instant des yeux.  
Il ne comprenait pas : il les avait soigneusement choisis. Ses quatre élus, ceux qui sauveraient le Cratère et les autres mondes, ceux sur qui leur avenir à tous reposait.  
Ils ne pouvaient pas simplement baisser les bras pour si peu !

Il se caressa le bouc, songeur. Peut-être était-il allé trop loin ?  
Après tout, ce n'était que des mortels, aussi spéciaux soient-ils à ses yeux, et les mortels ça reste extrêmement fragile. À son grand désarroi...

Soupirant, il délaissa sa fidèle paire de dés et se rapprocha du Cratère. Une série de gestes précis et une image s'en détacha pour se poser au creux de sa paume. En une pensée, elle revint à l'instant clef. Il devait revoir ça.

.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et Shin s'était endormi auprès du feu. Il y avait quelques temps encore, Grunlek lui enviait cette douce innocence, mais elle n'était plus... Le plus jeune tenait fermement son arc contre lui dans son sommeil agité et le nain sentit son cœur se serrer. L'absence de Théo se faisait cruellement sentir et il leur faudrait plus que quelques soirées dans des tavernes glauques pour s'en remettre. S'ils s'en remettaient un jour. Perdre un compagnon d'arme n'est jamais facile mais là, c'était différent. Même si aucun d'entre eux ne l'avouerait, ils étaient devenus une famille...

En un grognement, il se laissa tomber a côté de Bob qui ne releva pas les yeux du vieux grimoire qu'il lisait. _À chacun son refuge_ , pensa-t-il en cherchant sa louve des yeux. Nulle trace d'Éden. Elle faisait sa vie, seule et sans attaches ou presque. En un sens il l'enviait, pas de souffrance...

Le mage leva les yeux de l'ouvrage et scruta Grunlek un instant avant de s'y replonger.

« Tu devrais te reposer, je prends le premier tour de garde. Pas besoin qu'on soit deux à pas dormir, surtout que t'as mauvaise mine. »

Le nain ne répondit pas, haussant simplement les épaules, le regard perdu dans le scintillement des braises qui montaient vers le ciel étoilé.  
Exprimer l'orage de sensations qui se déchaînaient en lui serait vain. Il n'y avait pas de mot assez précis pour cette tristesse qui l'envahissait, cette peur de les perdre eux aussi, cet apaisement qu'il avait à les savoir là en sécurité. Il ne voulait pas dormir, qui sait de quoi demain sera fait ? Juste profiter de leur présence, tant que ça dure encore...

Les flammes s'élancèrent vers le ciel alors que Balthazar émit un son de frustration et referma son livre. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, brusquement fatigué. Grunlek attendit que leur feu de camp reprenne une ampleur normale avant de poser sa question.

« Tu lisais quoi ?  
\- Ça ? Rien, juste un traité de botanique, j'espérais améliorer les techniques de soins maintenant que...  
\- En écriture cabalistique ? »

Pris sur le fait, le demi-diable ramassa le grimoire avant de lui jeter un regard repentant qui ne le convainc pas le moins du monde. Soupirant, il finit par se confier.

« Hum... Tu te souviens du dernier village ? On a dû partir précipitamment.  
\- Ouais, j'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ma pinte, elle s'est explosée sur le crâne de l'autre grand dadais là !  
\- C'est ça » un léger sourire sur les lèvres « Disons que les gardes ne nous ont pas poursuivis durant quatre lieues pour un peu de grabuge.  
\- Comment ça ? Je croyais que c'était parce que Shin-  
\- Non, en fait c'est ma faute. Un peu... »

Grunlek fronça les sourcils, fouillant dans sa mémoire brumeuse. C'est vrai que Bob avait disparu ce soir là et qu'ils ne s'étaient retrouvés que lors de leur fuite et c'était là qu'il avait entendu les cris des gardes. Évidemment, il avait fallu qu'il se fasse remarquer !

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?  
\- J'ai entendu des villageois parler entre eux de la mystérieuse bibliothèque que cacherait la famille du domaine et, l'alcool aidant, disons que... J'ai fait un peu de tourisme ? »

Son visage s'anima, comme au bon vieux temps, alors qu'il se tournait vers le nain.

« Tu aurais vu ça Grunlek ! Ils avaient un passage derrière la cheminée, c'était si facile ! Et derrière, le nombre de vieux bouquins qu'il y avait, faramineux ! J'ai pas eu le temps d'en prendre trop, il aurait fallu faire quelques aller-retour et ils sont plutôt bien entraînés leurs soldats là-bas, mais j'ai de l'elfique, plusieurs patois local et celui-ci en démonique. »

Le golem eût un sourire qui se teinta de regret. Ah, Théo n'aurait vraiment pas apprécié que le demi-diable lise des livres occultes...

« C'est intéressant ?  
\- Mouais, je sais pas trop... ' _Transfigurations et suprématie du psyché'_ , un peu trop instable pour moi si tu veux mon avis. »

La conversation s'arrêta là. Depuis la disparition de Théo ils ne savaient plus trop quoi se dire, son fantôme planant sur chaque moment et nouant leur gorge. Pourtant il fallait qu'ils parlent, au moins pour savoir comment continuer...

« On devrait arriver au prochain village d'ici la fin de la journée, on s'y trouvera une auberge pour y dormir.  
\- Et après ? »

La voix du plus jeune leur fit lever la tête, surpris. Shin s'était réveillé et était assis en tailleur de l'autre côté du feu, jouant négligemment avec la fine corde de son arc.

« Et après, on fera quoi ? »

La question jeta un froid et ils détournèrent les yeux, l'un fixant son bras mécanique, l'autre le regard plongé dans les flammes. Non, ils ne voulaient pas y penser, ne pouvait-on pas leur laisser le temps de noyer leur peine ? Fallait-il vraiment y réfléchir maintenant ?

Le regard de glace du semi-élémentaire les scruta avant qu'il ne lâche un soupir.

« Je pensais retourner en forêt, pas tout de suite mais plus tard... On ne peut pas continuer à faire le tour des tavernes jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles nous vire ou qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose. » Il baissa ses yeux clair sur son arc « La civilisation ce n'est pas pour moi et la vengeance... On a pas l'ombre d'une piste pour songer à une vengeance... »

Grunlek n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Quoi ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu, il voulait abandonner ? Rendre caduc tout leur efforts et le sacrifice de Théo inutile ? Il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner lâchement ainsi !

Il s'apprêtait à lui remettre les idées en place quand Bob prit la parole.  
« Shin a pas tort. Comment veux-tu qu'on réalise cette prophétie ? À quatre je voulais bien, on avait nos chances, mais là ? Je veux pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre, plus jamais... »

Grunlek sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Ainsi ils avaient perdu tout espoir ? Soit. Il essayerait de les convaincre mais si en quittant le prochain village ils n'avaient pas changé d'avis, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait y faire...

.

Le dieu du Destin fit une grimace. C'était à ce moment là que l'ordre des choses aurait pu basculer. Et s'ils avaient emprunté la mauvaise voie, même ses multiples pouvoirs n'auraient rien pu y changer. Les mondes auraient été condamnés.  
Usant de sa plume, il avait tracé un autre chemin. Un chemin dur et semé d'embûches, mais l'unique chemin vers leur salut.  
 _Alea jacta es_.

.

« Vous êtes bien le mage qui est entré dans la bibliothèque de Dame Sinnihte et qui y a volé de précieux ouvrages ? »

Une escouade de gardes armés envahissaient l'auberge, et sans Théo ils avaient peu de chance de s'en sortir indemnes. Acculé au fond de la taverne, Bob fit un sourire rassurant à ses compagnons et s'avança d'un pas, un air bravache sur ses traits.

« Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, pyromancien de la Tour Rouge, pour vous servir. Vous désirez ? »

Il fut accueilli par une dizaine de lances pointées vers sa gorge. Résistants et pas très amicaux ces gars là, il allait devoir jouer de sa prestance comme jamais.

« Hou là, tout doux mes agneaux ! La gente Dame souhaite récupérer ses ouvrages ? Dommage que ce soit tous des volumes interdits. Je crains que vous les donner signerait votre perte et celle de votre Dame. Il ne faudrait pas que cela s'ébruite. Même si j'avoue que j'aimerais bien la rencontrer, une gamine qui s'appelle 'nuit éternelle', ça pourrait être assez plaisant. »

Son sourire enjôleur disparut lorsque le chef des gardes l'attrapa par le bras et le sortit de la taverne.

« Attendez, je peux marcher tout seul ! M'aidez pas les gars surtout ! Dites, elle est jolie votre Sinnihte ? Que je ne sois pas venu pour rien quand même. »

Largement alcoolisés, Shin et Grunlek se regardèrent effarés. Il venait vraiment de se passer ce qu'ils avaient cru ?

Une voix sombre brisa leur espoir et les dessoûla immédiatement.

« Pour avoir volé d'anciens manuscrits de haute magie en la demeure de notre bien-aimée Dame Sinnihte et avoir tenté d'user de leurs pouvoirs interdits le mage Balthazar-  
\- Balthazar Octavius Barnabé s'il vous plaît, autant faire ça dans les règles  
\- sera condamné à périr par le feu-  
\- Quoi ! Pour quelques vieux bouquins ?! D'habitude les gens attendent de savoir que je suis un demi-diable avant de vouloir me cramer.  
\- ce soir, au crépuscule. »

.

Mahyar eût un sourire. Du vrai travail d'orfèvre pour que tout se déroule comme prévu. Qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pense à se défendre...  
Il se souvint du plaisir qu'il avait eu en lançant les dés décisifs. Ce fragile moment où tout pouvait s'écrouler, réduisant à néant ce qu'il tentait d'accomplir. Tant de pouvoir entre ses mains que c'en était presque jouissif ! L'apocalypse roulant entre ses doigts.  
Il avait lancé les deux dés d'obsidienne, les suivant des yeux dans leur course cruciale.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent.  
Parfait...

.

Shin et Grunlek regardaient avec angoisse le soleil poursuivre sa trajectoire inexorable dans le ciel.

Le bûcher était déjà monté.

Plusieurs heures qu'ils tentaient de secourir Bob, mais les cachots étaient rudement bien gardés et ils avaient du se rendre à l'évidence. C'était sans issue.

« Si Bob ne les a pas tous réduit en cendre c'est qu'il attend quelque-chose, il doit avoir un plan... »

La phrase prononcée par Shin ne parvenait pas à rassurer le nain. Il ne pourrait pas supporter une autre perte, pas maintenant, surtout après qu'ils aient décidé de se séparer pour éviter ce genre de situation.  
Le pire ? C'était à cause de cette décision qu'ils en étaient là... Avant, jamais ils ne se seraient séparés et Bob n'aurait pas pillé une bibliothèque interdite, pas seul en tout cas. Depuis la disparition de Théo, depuis sa mort, ils s'étaient éloignés. Le groupe soudé et prêt à se battre contre l'univers avait disparu. Ils n'étaient plus que trois âmes en peine, incapables de sauver leur propre peau face à une vingtaine de gardes...

Shin lui donna un coup de coude et il leva la tête pour voir un mage aux robes rouges lourdement escorté, marcher d'un pas serein vers le bûcher.  
La place était noire de monde, foule de villageois venus assister à l'événement de la saison, charognards se délectant du sang et de la mort.  
Bob arriva bientôt à leur niveau et ils se tendirent, prêts à passer à l'action et à faire de cette exécution un massacre digne de ce nom.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout est sous contrôle, ça devrait même être intéressant. »

Un clin d'œil et un sourire narquois ponctuèrent cet étrange ordre.

.

 _Ô dieu du Destin et de la Chance, grand Mahyar, maître des dés et de nos vies, faites qu'il ne se trompe pas ! Je vous en supplie, on ne pourrait le supporter..._

 _._

Le soleil disparut à l'horizon et les premières flammes commencèrent à grignoter la paille. De hautes colonnes de fumée montèrent dans le ciel alors que le feu prenait de plus belle.

Shin avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Grunlek et cette dernière commençait à devenir insensible, tant la prise du jeune élémentaire était forte.

« Aie confiance »

C'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à éprouver. Alors que leur avenir reposait sur le stratagème du pyromancien, Grunlek ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes les fois où un de leur plan avait capoté, toutes les fois où un sort de Bob avait foiré.

Se rapprochant de Shin, il sentait la peur l'envahir. _Allez Bob, dépêche toi, fais quelque chose !_

Les flammes entreprirent de lécher le bas des robes du demi-diable. La fournaise devait être insoutenable et des vagues de chaleur déformaient sa silhouette. Il ne devait sa conscience qu'à ses origines démoniaques.

Espérait-il qu'elles le sauvent ? Des demi-démons avaient brûlé bien avant lui, et bien qu'Enoch était des plus puissants, il y avait peu de chance qu'elles soient salvatrices.

Les flammes montèrent brusquement dans le ciel, cachant la vue du brasier. Une bourrasque d'air brûlant éparpilla la foule. Cris de panique et de douleur alors que les curieux tentaient de se protéger les yeux. Langues de feu qui laissaient des traînées lumineuses, des escarbilles rougeoyantes dans le ciel obscur.

Puis tout s'arrêta.

De légères flammèches continuaient de consumer un tas de cendres en de macabres crépitements.

C'était fini.

Grunlek sentit ses jambes se dérober et accueillit la fraîcheur des pavés avec indifférence.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Bob avait échoué... Il était plus seul que jamais.

Perclus dans son chagrin, il n'entendait plus les villageois s'éloigner ni le cliquetis des griffes d'Éden qui avait réapparu, comme attirée par ses spasmes de douleur. Il enfouit son visage dans sa fourrure, bercé par les battements de son cœur, sa chaleur et sa puissante odeur de fauve.

Un moment hors du temps.  
Il était bien, apaisé.  
Juste la présence presque maternelle de la louve et rien d'autre.  
Ne plus penser, ne plus ressentir.  
Se contenter de vivre, sentir le sang dans ses veines, le frémissement des rouages de son bras mécanique, l'air du soir sur sa peau et dans les poils d'Éden.  
Juste une respiration.  
Un instant fugace qui s'évanouit au souvenir de ses compagnons. Le laissant seul face à un tas de cendres chaudes. Nain au cœur de glace...

Une main légère se posa sur son épaule et il réprima ses sanglots, levant son visage vers un semi-élémentaire plus pâle que jamais.  
Il n'eurent pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre, la souffrance qu'ils partageaient les reliait. Une seule conscience, une unique entité crée par la mort d'un des leurs.

Impulsivement, Grunlek le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune homme ne recula pas, contrairement à son habitude, et lui rendit timidement son étreinte.

Il ne voulait plus perdre personne, jamais ! Si Shin partait, que lui resterait-il ? Non, c'était peut-être égoïste mais il ferait tout pour ne plus jamais le quitter. Qu'importe la souffrance future, il ne voulait pas passer sa vie à s'interroger sur les moments qu'il avait ratés, sur ce qu'ils auraient pu partager...  
Ils n'y avait plus qu'eux désormais. Une truffe humide se frotta contre sa jambe et il la caressa distraitement. Eux et Éden. Et foi de nain, il ferait tout pour les protéger !

.

Un jappement brisa le silence. La louve tirait sur son bras mécanique, le lâchant pour renifler les restes du brasier puis revenait et recommençait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma douce ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, il s'approcha de ce qu'il restait du bûcher, tirant derrière lui un Shin récalcitrant à suivre les ordres d'un clébard.

La louve gémissait, tentant de traverser la mer de braises et de cendres chaudes. Grunlek ne voyait rien, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'attirer ainsi ?

« Là. »

Suivant l'indication du semi-élémentaire, Grunlek plissa les yeux. Il lui semblait voir comme un remous, comme si une créature se déplaçait lentement. Intrigué, il traversa les débris brûlants et s'en approcha. Pas de doute, quelque chose de vivant bougeait là dessous.  
Plongeant son bras mécanique dans les braises, il en sortit une lourde poignée d'où dépassa furtivement un museau couleur sang. Il eût un sourire en croisant le regard doré de la salamandre.

« Ne nous refais plus jamais ça Bob ! »

.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est lui ? »

Shin, le regard perplexe, observait l'espèce de lézard qui s'était enroulé dans la paume de Grunlek, crachant quelques flammes de temps à autres pour ranimer les braises.

Le golem avait un sourire collé aux lèvres quand il répondit.

« Crois-moi, j'ai reconnu son regard. Et rien ne peut mieux correspondre à notre ami pyromancien qu'un esprit du feu. Salamandre de légende, vivant dans les flammes et se mourant si elle les quitte. À la fois immortelle et éphémère...  
\- Pourquoi il reste sous cette forme ?  
\- Connaissant Bob, il ne doit plus savoir comment reprendre sa forme originelle. »

Le semi-élémentaire eût un sourire. Un mage calme et silencieux, il pourrait rapidement s'y habituer.

Un sifflement vexé à son intention lui ôta un poids de la conscience. C'était bel et bien Bob, et il n'avait pas perdu ses facultés télépathiques.

Un semi-élémentaire, un nain, un mini dragon et un canidé, ça aurait pu être pire comme situation.

.

Il fallut plusieurs jours pour que notre ami demi-diable reprenne son apparence, mille et mille tentatives sous les regards amusés de ses compagnons. Tss, ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de combien ce genre de transfiguration était difficile à incanter.

Shin s'approcha de lui, une pomme à la main et une ride perplexe marquant son front.

« Comment tu as fais ça ? C'est une caractéristique démoniaque que tu nous a cachée ?  
\- Oh, tu le sais bien : un mage ne dévoile jamais ses secrets » répondit-il nonchalamment en époussetant sa tunique couverte de tisons et de cendre.

« Un mage qui a surtout l'art et la manière de voler des bouquins utiles » interrompit Grunlek avant de lancer à Bob sa sacoche en cuir qu'ils avaient réussi à subtiliser aux gardes. Ce dernier eût un sourire victorieux en voyant que les précieux grimoires y étaient toujours. Pas si malins que ça ces soldats en fin de compte.

« Ôte moi d'un doute. Tu n'as pas fait exprès de te laisser capturer pour tester ta capacité ? » Le grommellement du nain ne reçut aucune réponse et il poussa un soupir défaitiste. À quoi bon insister ? Les tactiques étranges, ils commençaient à connaitre.

« Hum... Je suis désolé. Je voulais pas vous faire croire que j'étais... Bref, je pensais tester ce sort, en profiter pour que les gardes cessent de nous suivre et c'est tout.  
\- T'inquiète. On était même assez heureux de ne plus avoir à subir tes bavardages, te mets pas à penser que ta mort nous affecterait. »

La réponse désinvolte du semi-élémentaire lui arracha un sourire, tant l'hypocrisie qui en suintait était évidente. Ils allaient lui manquer...

.

Le trio avait les yeux perdus dans les feuilles aux chaudes couleurs automnales qui tourbillonnaient dans le vent.  
C'était fini, ils devaient se séparer, c'était ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Pourtant, aucun d'eux n'osait faire le premier pas. Il était bien trop dur de tout abandonner. Souvenirs et amitiés.

« On reste ensemble. »

La voix calme du nain était sans appel et le mage et l'archer hochèrent la tête, honteux d'avoir voulu s'enfuir. Rien ne pourrait leur ôter la peine, mais elle est bien plus supportable lorsqu'on n'est pas seul pour l'affronter.

D'un commun accord, ils reprirent leur chemin. Vers où ? Ils en avaient pas la moindre idée, mais une chose est sûre : ils y iraient ensemble.

.

Des yeux luisaient derrière le noir capuchon, et la silhouette fit apparaître trois paires de dés aux couleurs chatoyantes.  
Un souffle les emporta, les faisant rouler sans s'arrêter sur leurs dix faces brillantes. Petits artefacts aux milles pouvoirs, tisseurs de destinée.  
Un claquement de doigts et une paire ivoire les rejoignit. L'ombre n'avait plus qu'à attendre leur rencontre, elle était inévitable.  
Ce qu'il en résulterait ? Il n'en savait strictement rien. Mais c'était ce qu'il préférait, être surpris par les agissements des mortels.  
Car le maître du Destin le savait...

 _Un coup de dé jamais n'abolira le hasard._

.

* * *

 _Voilà !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu. L'idée de départ était juste de voir notre Bob favori en salamandre (ce qui aurait pu être assez comique). J'ai pourtant failli en changer le titre et finir en véritable Deathfic... Une prochaine fois peut-être ? (à force d'en lire je vais finir par tomber du côté obscur de la fanfiction. À moi, sauvez-moi chères fic humoristiques, empêchez-moi de basculer !)_

 _Oh, et la dernière phrase n'est pas de moi, c'est le titre d'un poème de Stéphane Mallarmé, je suis tombée dessus et je l'ai trouvée plutôt appropriée._

 _Vous pouvez me faire part de vos avis et commentaires, il n'existe rien de plus encourageant. (:_


End file.
